Blood Rivalry
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: A clan is forced to seal a demon in a newborn baby. Years later, that clan is dead, all but three unfortunate siblings. What's going to happen when one fateful day they run into each other? DISCONTINUED
1. The Sealing of a Monster

**Disclaimer ::******

I do not own any of the Naruto series characters. I however do own everyone else!

….

On a dark, stormy night, a clan of ninja sit around a table, discussing their plan of action.

"We must do this! It is for the good of the clan!" A guy says, slamming his fist onto the table. The leader sighs.

"But what if it doesn't work? We will drive the child insane." The leader says with his hands folded across his chest.

"That does not matter. You are the leader of this clan! You're supposed to give anything to keep our clan safe!" A guy with blue hair says, looking at the leader with critical eyes.

"But this is a child of our clan! Not to mention the only daughter of our clan heads!" An elder says, standing up, and looks around the table.

"If they want a daughter so much, they can have another one." Another guy says, waving his hand.

"Is there no way to sway your opinion on this, brother?" The leader asks, looking up at his brother with sorrowful eyes.

"I am sorry, brother. But the clan MUST come first if we are to survive." His brother says, closing his eyes.

"Very well. I shall inform Mikoto of this immediately. For now, when shall the ritual take place?" Fugaku asks, looking around the circle.

"Tonight at midnight." The elder says, sighing.

"So soon?" Fugaku asks, looking at the elder with horrified eyes.

"Tonight is that of a full moon. The demon must be placed within the child on such a night, otherwise, the child's body with disintegrate." The elder says, sounding deep in thought.

"Very well. We shall bring the child to the mound later this night. For now, I must go to my wife." Fugaku says as he stands up, and walks toward the door.

"Fugaku!" His brother shouts, holding a hand out toward him. He stops. "I am sorry we had to choose your child. If we had another choice, I would have chosen that one." Fugaku's brother says with sorrowful eyes. Fugaku nods, and walks out of the room.

Fugaku walks into the main house, and into the kitchen. He collapses against the wall, and places a hand over his eyes.

"What's wrong, Fugaku?" Mikoto's voice asks from in front of him.

"The council has made a decision…" Fugaku mutters, unable to meet her eyes. She sighs.

"What did they decide?" Mikoto asks. Fugaku sighs.

"Our child shall be used as a host for the Shiiba." Fugaku says in a quiet voice. Mikoto's quiet for nearly ten minutes before Fugaku gets the nerve up to actually look at her. What he sees causes his heart to break.

"They chose…our child!" Mikoto says just before she collapses to the ground with tears flowing freely from her eyes. Fugaku walks up to her, and hugs her.

"I know, but I had no choice. I must not show preference within the clan." Fugaku says in a quiet voice. Mikoto grabs the front of his shirt in a death grasp.

"But….the child is a mere six hours old!" Mikoto says in between sobs.

"The council took the time and date into consideration. Haiyo said he would have voted another child in if it hadn't been that no other children were born on this night." Fugaku says as tears begin to gather under his eyes.

"But…our child! It's our first daughter!" Mikoto shouts.

Three hours later, Fugaku and Mikoto are carrying their daughter toward the mound, where the other council members are waiting.

"And let it be known!" The elder shouts at the heaven as he draws a knife, and draws a line from her forehead to her eye. "That this child shall be the host for Shiiba!" The elder shouts, pulling the knife off the child's head. As soon as the knife is removed, a dark shadow begins to envelope the child. Everyone moves to a safe distance.

The mist is soon gone, but when they try to walk back toward the child, someone appears next to her, and picks her up.

"Hahaha! I cannot believe that this clan was so STUPID! But never fear, I shall dispose of this…THING for you." The stranger says before disappearing. Fugaku's eyes widen as he glances around the clearing.

"Search for that man! I want his head!" Fugaku shouts. All the ninja that had attended the sealing bow before disappearing as well. Mikoto runs into Fugaku's arms, and cries. "Do not worry. If anyone can find her, they can." Fugaku says in a soothing voice as he strokes Mikoto's hair.

Two weeks pass, but no one finds her or the stranger.

…  
**Well, there you have it. This is one of my Naruto stories that I've been planning out for YEARS now…**

_-Amelia Wingheart_


	2. SORRY :

**I AM SORRY TO HAVE TO DO THIS, BUT THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED. AS OF THIS MOMENT, THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED. PLEASE DO NOT SEND ANY MESSAGES TO ME SAYING HOW YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, BECAUSE EVEN IF I DO GET THIS TYPE OF MESSAGE, IT WILL NOT HELP. SORRY AGAIN ):**

**-AMELIA WINGHEART 3**


End file.
